Chances
by Sakura Rhiannon
Summary: Seven students from different backgrounds, all end up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1970's, how will the staff fare with the romances, drama, pranks and the War set in motion
1. The Letters Have Arrived

Chances

Summary: Rhiannon Stalent, half blood, and talented when it comes to her voice. James Potter, arrogant, intelligent, and talented in practical jokes. Lily Evans; muggle born, different, outcasted. Sirius Black, the black sheep in his pure blood family, and stuck with a loyalty stronger than magic itself. Remus Lupin, troubled by a dark secret. Molly Johnson, a witch from Salem Mass. And a soft heart. Peter Pettigrew, loyal until the end. The End of what, though?

Chapter 1: Letters have arrived.

-Rhiannon-

Barely eleven years old, the half-witchling sat on her bed starring at the midnight sky of Ravenclaw's Cove. "Momma, I wish you were still here. You understood." She mumbled clutching the letter from Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry that had arrived that morning. The young girl looked in the photograph kept by her bedside, a woman that the girl would one day resemble stood waving by a tree.

"GO TO BED!" A roaring voice yelled from downstairs, "You're going to Diagon Alley with the Lupin's tomorrow." The girl's father yelled from the lower floor of the house, The Lupin family, the only magical family the girl had any relations to since her mother had passed.

"Yes Sir." Rhiannon whimpered turning the light off in her room, ignoring the mumbles heard from her father from the vent. The only source of comfort for her was the black and white cat curled up next to her in bed.

-James-

A bundled mess of black hair ran down the stairs. "MOMMY!" he yelled excitably, "did Hanson come with the letter yet?" He grinned to a lovely red headed woman in the kitchen. "Please, please, tell me it did!"

The jade-eyed woman couldn't help but laugh at her eleven year old son. "Look at the windowsill, and you tell me, James." She said gently while cooking breakfast in the glamorous white walled kitchen.

James approached the window sill to greet a gorgeous tawny owl "Hanson, my wonderful owl, did you bring me anything good?" He asked praying for there to be a letter under the bird's talons.

And to his pleasing comfort, the bird revealed a letter with the Hogwarts seal. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" He grinned, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor, just like mum and dad!"

-Lily-

"Give it back, Petunia!" A small red-headed girl yelled, chasing her mean, older sister around the house. Growing more and more angry with the bully, she stomped her feet, causing a few glassware to fall from the counter and break.

"Petunia, love, give Lily back the letter." Their mother groaned, cleaning up the broken shards of glass. "Whoever sends letters by birds, is certainly curious, indeed." She mumbled.

Petunia scoffed and tossed the letter on the floor before declaring that she would be going to the park.

"MOM!" Lily screamed after reading the letter. "I told you I was different than those at school!" Mrs. Evan's read the letter before a faint spell took over her.

-Sirius-

"Sirius Orion Black! Come get your letter at once." A shrill voice yelled from the foyer of Grimmauld Place. "I mean it!" Walburga jeered as she waited for her unruly son to arrive.

"Yes, ma'am." Sirius chimed in, his black hair flying all over the place as he grabbed the letter from the table.

"Now don't fail the tradition, you must be in Slytherin, with the other Purebloods."

-Remus-

"John, Remus, could you both come here at once?" Anne called from the kitchen. "It's important."

Young, weak, Remus wandered down the hallway. "Yes Mom?" He questioned with a yawn.

His father, John greeted Remus by ruffling his hair, and placing a kiss on Anne's cheek. "You've been accepted to Hogwarts, they know of your… condition, and that they are willing to accommodate you, however the choice is yours alone, Remus." John chimed in for his wife. "Your cousin, Rhiannon was accepted to, you wouldn't be completely alone."

Remus pondered for a moment, "I… I want to go, it's only normal, right?" He questioned hopefully.

His parents sighed in unison, "We were hoping you'd want to go, we're taking both you and Rhiannon, since her good-for-nothing father won't, to Diagon Alley, tomorrow."

Remus beamed at that, it's been a year since he's seen his cousin, at her mother's funeral.

-Molly-

A blonde witch, from Salem, Massachusetts grinned. "Mom!" She yelled running down the stairs, "I got accepted!"

"Accepted to where, exactly Molly?" The older blonde woman smiled to her daughter, "Salem Academy, or…?"

"To Hogwarts! Oh please can I go?" She pleaded. "I can stay with Granny?" Her doe brown eyes widened as she begged.

"Oh fine, I guess it's a good thing I already bought your plane ticket." Molly beamed and hugged her mother before prancing up to her room.

-Peter-

A round, young boy of eleven rolled out of bed, "Momma, did my letter come yet?" He meekly questioned his darling mother, who he took after in bone structure and looks alike.

"Tadig brought it earlier this morning, while I was pruning the trees." She smiled sweetly to her little boy. "Eat your breakfast first, though, okay dear?"

Peter Pettigrew nodded dutifully, and began scarfing down his eggs and toast. His mother set the letter down beside him. "Diagon Alley tomorrow, to get your books?" She asked and the little boy got excited.

"Can we go to Honeydukes, too?"

"Of course we can, dear." She replied kissing him on the top on his head.

A/n: So everyone got accepted to Hogwarts, and it was just a brief intro, the next chapter should be interesting


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Summary: Ohhh Interaction between the families, this should be good ;)

* * *

><p>Remus, and Anne Lupin stood at the Stalent's doorway at Ravenclaw's Cove. "Mom, what's taking her so long?" Remus impatiently gestured to the door, normally the boy was quite reserved but not only was he going school shopping, he was seeing his cousin for the first time in over a year.<p>

"Be patient, Remus." Anne chided her son with a smile. She turned to the door when it opened, revealing a stern, cruel looking man and a familiar young girl behind him. "Hello Andrew, Rhiannon dear, how've you been?" She smiled sweetly to the brunette eagerly awaiting to leave.

"Not too late Anne. I don't need her speaking spells here." Her father growled, the child and father looked nothing alike. He had a shaved head, and cruel dark blue eyes, and a build a navy officer would have. Andrew was just that, a muggle, no magical ability and an ex-Navy commandant. He had met Rhiannon's mother on a ship, and learned quite quickly of her hidden powers as a nurse. Rhiannon resembled her mother, Anne's husband's sister. Shoulder length auburn hair, and wide light blue eyes were the girl's features.

"Hi Auntie Anne, Remus!" She giggled tackling her cousin, who could have been a fraternal twin of the girl's. "Can we go, now?" She pleaded wanting to escape her father's home.

"Rhiannon!" Remus smiled to his cousin, trying to get her off of him. She giggled and helped the boy up.

"Just a second, kids." Anne turned to Andrew, "I know you're not accepting, ever since Amy… so I was wondering how about Rhiannon just stayed with us, we'll look after her." The adults came to the conclusion that Rhiannon would function best in the magical world, instead of the muggle world they tried to raise her in.

"If that's so, I will be moving from here. I don't want to be in this community anymore, and she will no longer be welcomed in my house, aside from the holiday." Andrew finished sternly. Anne just nodded and took the children's hands in her own as they apperated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>James ran up to a window, ogling at a broom. "Mom! Can I get it please! It's the newest model!" He cried at the new Nimbus 1500 sitting on a cradle for display. "It's the fastest broom yet."<p>

Mrs. Potter sighed ruffling her amber hair with slender fingers, "Let's go get your books first, alright honey?" She chuckled at his admiration for the broom. "I'm sure you'll be going out for the Quidditch team, aren't you?"

"Of course! Dad was a legendary seeker, I want to be just like him!" James grinned.

"Felicia!" A feminine voice called out from in front of Gringotts Bank, behind her a boy and girl bickering over where to go first.

"Oh Anne! How are you doing with two kids, I can barely handle James." Felicia Potter greeted Anne Lupin. The two old classmates had kept in touch the past twenty years through Owls since they had graduated from Hogwarts themselves.

"Well this is James? He looks so much like… well James. This is my son Remus, and my niece who will be staying with me during the breaks, Rhiannon." Anne introduced the quarreling kids. She resisted in sighing when James jumped in on their bickering without notice. "You'd think they have known each other all their lives."

Felicia chuckled lightly. "Children, off to Flourish and Bott's now, or no Florean Fortescue's." She said sternly, getting the trio's attention. James pouted, and Remus stuck his tongue out, proving he had won the argument. Rhiannon just shrugged. "They're so… childish." She couldn't think of a better term to describe their behaviors.

"Auntie Anne, after we get our books, can we get our wands?" Rhiannon chimed in, innocently excited to see if she'd get something similar to her mother's wand.

* * *

><p>Lily's eyes widened at the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, her mother Rose gripped her hand as they made their way to Gringotts. "I don't think I will ever get used to this Lily, but I'll try my best." She resisted a gasp at the goblins as tellers. "I… I'd like to make a transaction?" She questioned, the Goblin nodded, taking a crisp note from the woman's hand and exchanging it with a satchel filled with 5 Galleons, 20 knuts and 10 sickles. "Her vault number is 154, for future reference." The goblin looked at them, waiting for the red-heads to leave.<p>

"Mom! Let's go in here!" The girl cheered, excitably so, running into the bookstore.

* * *

><p>Molly and her grandmother wandered out of Florean's ice cream parlor. "Granny, I can't believe you know Florean Fortescue!" the blonde girl giggled, licking the dripping vanilla ice cream from the perfectly sculptured cone. "Where to next?"<p>

The widowed Mrs. Johnson smiled at the girl "How about to get those books of yours?" She suggested, "Then we'll get your robes and wand, and many we'll even go to the menagerie, and get you a pet." She smiled even more so, "A welcome home present."

Molly eyes widened to the size of an owl's "Oh really, Granny? Salem doesn't allow pets at their witching school." She became even more grateful that her mom agreed to send her to London.

* * *

><p>Sirius wandered about Borgin and Burke's boredly. "Mum, can I go and get my ownings for school?" He bugged Walburga as she argued over the prices of some bizarre items.<p>

"Here you go." Walburga absently tossed the boy a satchel with more money then he needed to go wander about. "Be back here in an hour." She hissed.

Sirius nodded even though the woman wasn't paying attention to him. Scoffing, the young boy wandered to the bookshop, not expecting to be on line behind the people who would soon change his life.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Mrs. Pettigrew tried to scold the boy, before he tripped and tumbled into Sirius. "Get off of him, and apologize this instant." She said with a sternly, but motherly voice.

"Sorry," the rotund boy whimpered, "I didn' mean to spill my ice cream on you." He frowned looking at the chocolate stain on Sirius' robes. "I'm Peter Pettigrew, I'm very sorry."

Sirius let out a chuckle. "It's no worries, I'm Sirius Black." He boasted proudly, his namesake, causing a few heads to turn.

Felicia turned around in the book store to see what was going on behind her, the episode of the Black's heir boasting his name, caused her to roll her eyes, "James, I surely hope you don't boast like that." She said to her son, who had went to help Sirius up from his fallen position. She couldn't help but smile at her son's helpful actions.

"I'm James Potter, and those are my mates, Rhiannon, she's a lil' conceited, and a girl. And the weak looking bloke, is Remus Lupin," He declared without pause. Rhiannon had sent him a glare.

"So what if I'm a girl?" She pouted and turned away from the boys.

"James Anthony Potter! That was not a nice thing to say." Felicia scolded her son.

Anne knelt down to talk to Rhiannon, "Boys will be boys, dear, just ignore them. Even Remus if he says something mean." She winked and hugged her niece.

Peter looked at them, then to Rhiannon, "I'm Peter Pettigrew," He smiled meekly to the girl who was pouting, "Hope to see you on the train."

As they all received their books, the children parted their ways with their guardians to collect the rest of their needed school supplies.

Lily, with her extra money decided to buy a beautiful red-tailed hawk for her pet, while at the store she ran into a girl with blonde hair, "Oops, sorry about that." She giggled, "I'm Lily Evans," She greeted pleasantly. "Are you buying a bird too?"

The blonde girl returned the smile, "Molly Johnson," She introduced herself, "Yeah… I am, but I'm not quite sure what to get, these birds are so beautiful, not like the ones we have in the states."

"The states? Are you from America?" Lily questioned the girl's accent. Molly nodded in reply, "Let's hope we meet on the train to Hogwarts!" Lily waved goodbye as her mother called her, as it was getting late.

* * *

><p>An: Please give me feedback, I'm not sure if this is coming along greatly, or not. This is my first HP fic that I decided to write and post nonetheless. And trust me, it will be more interesting that this.


End file.
